leivjuniorfandomcom-20200213-history
Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman (Legend Of the Hero Of Krypton/Superman Man Of Steel/Superman The Movie (2013~2016)/Superman The Movie 2 (2013~2017)
Kal-El: LEGEND OF THE HERO OF KRYPTON OVERVIEW ON PLANET KRYPTON THE LIGHT SPEED IT'S JOR-EL'S WIFE LARA-EL PROTECTS THE NEWBORN CHILD KAL-EL FROM GENERAL DRU-ZOD EMPEROR OF SWORD OF RAO AND ZOD TRANQUIZED LARA AND BEING SPOTTED BY ZOD NEARLY GRAB KAL-EL IS JOR-EL AS HE TAKES HIS SON HOME OF the House of El citadel WHERE HE TRAINS HIS FLYING SOUCER MEANWHILE BRANIAC CALLS JOR-EL TELLS HIM THEY CREATE HIM AFTER THAT KAL-EL'S GRANDFATHER SUL-VAN LARA-EL'S FATHER CAME TO STAY THAT REAVILING BUILDING THE FORCE FILED SHILED COULD PROTECT KRYPTONIANS COULD PREVENT THE PLANET'S CORE EXPLODE THE HELP ONE OF JOR-EL'S FRIENDS Anakin Skywalker,Padmé Amidala,Obi-Wan Kenobi,Yoda LATER THAT DAY JOR-EL'S FRIENDS WERE DESTROYED BY DRU-ZOD IT'S UP TO KAL-EL COULD HELP HIM NITHER SUL-VAN HELPS THEM FIND A WAY TO STOP ZOD FOR TAKING KRYPTON IN HIS HANDS THE BATTLE OF KRYPTON BEFORE THE PLANET WILL EXPLODE IN THE FEW HOURS AS THE LAST SUN RISE AFTER STOPPING ZOD AND HIS SWORD OF RAO FINALLY ARESSTED AT THE END KAL-EL SAYS GOODBYE TO HIS FATHER THE LAST TREMOUR BEGINS AS THE SHIELD FORCE FILED SAVES THE KRYPTONIANS AS THEY EVACUATED THE SHIP LOCKED ON TOWARDS EARTH AS FOR NOW KAL-EL WILL BE SAFE FROM ANYTHING LIKE GENERAL DRU-ZOD :Cast: Kal-El :Leiv Aleksander Bjerga: Jor-El :Christopher McDonald: Lara-El :Finola Hughes: Sul-Van:Tony Jay: General Dru-Zod :John Gisborne: Treaynch :Steve Blum: Golith :Nolan North: Tankor-Tuork :Nolan North: Brainiac :Corey Burton: Driver Cop :Roger Rose: Councilman :Brian George: Female Worker :Vernee Watson-Johnson: SUPERMAN MAN OF STEEL 2013 OVERVIEW After Planet Krypton Destroyed But Soon Kal-El Arrived On Earth As Adopted Home And His Adopted Family Named Him As Clark Kent Clark's Kryptonian physiology affords him superhuman abilities on Earth. With Martha's support, young Clark gradually learns to hone the abilities that initially caused him confusion and discomfort. Jonathan reveals to a teenage Clark that he is an alien, and advises him to not utilize his powers publicly, fearing that society would reject him. After Jonathan is killed by a tornado, an adult Clark spends the next several years living a nomadic lifestyle, working different jobs under false names to cover his tracks and hide his identity. He eventually discovers a Kryptonian scout ship with technology that allows him to communicate with the consciousness of Jor-El in the form of a hologram. Lois Lane, a young journalist from the Daily Planet, also discovers the ship while pursuing a story, and is rescued by Clark when she is injured by a Kryptonian drone. Lois's editor Perry White rejects her story of a "superhuman" rescuer, so she traces Clark back to Smallville with the intention of writing an exposé. After hearing his story, she decides to keep his secret. Detecting the scout ship, Zod, who was released prematurely from the Phantom Zone due to Krypton's destruction, travels to Earth where he demands that Kal-El surrender himself, or watch humanity "suffer the consequences". Clark agrees to surrender to the U.S. military, who hand Lois and Clark over to Zod's second in command, Faora, at Zod's request. Zod reveals to Clark that he intends to use a terraforming device called a "World Engine" to transform Earth into a Krypton-like planet, to eradicate the human population, and to use the codex to repopulate the planet with genetically-engineered Kryptonians. After Clark and Lois escape the ship with the help of Jor-El, Clark confronts and defeats Zod's forces in Smallville, which convinces the military that he is on their side. Learning that the codex is attached to Clark's DNA, Zod deploys the world engine and initiates the terraforming in Metropolis and over the Indian ocean. To stop this attack, Clark, now dubbed "Superman", and Lois inform the US military that dropping the spacecraft that brought Clark to Earth will create a singularity that will return Zod's ship and crew to the Phantom Zone. After Superman stops the world engine in the Indian Ocean, the military succeeds in their mission, taking out Zod's ship and his army, including Faora. Zod, having been separated from his ship earlier, was unharmed, and he and Superman engage in a batlle to the death. After a battle spanning the breadth of Metropolis, Superman is forced to kill Zod to save a family of civilians in danger from Zod's heat vision. Superman decides to return to his normal life by resuming the identity of Clark Kent, and is hired by White as a reporter for the Daily Planet. Cast Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman :Leiv Aleksander Bjerga And Tim Daly: Jonathan Kent :Kevin Costner: Martha Kent :Diane Lane: Lois Lane :Dana Delany: General Dru-Zod :John Gisborne: Treaynch :Steve Blum: Golith :Nolan North: Tankor-Tuork :Nolan North: Faora-Ul :Antje Traue: Colonel Nathan Hardy :Christopher Meloni: David Paetkau as Threat Analyzer Harry Lennix as General Swanwick Laurence Fishburne as Perry White Richard Schiff as Dr. Emil Hamilton Jadin Gould as Lana Lang Joseph Cranford as Pete Ross Jack Foley as Young Pete Ross Robert Gerdisch as Whitney Fordham Rowen Kahn as Kenny Braverman Michael Kelly as Steve Lombard Rebecca Buller as Jenny Jurwich Tahmoh Penikett as Jed Eubanks Alessandro Juliani as Officer Sekowsky Coburn Goss as Father Leone Mackenzie Gray as Jax-Ur Richard Cetrone as Tor-An Revard Dufresne as Dev-Em Samantha Jo as Car-Vex Apollonia Vanova as Nadira Julian Richings as Lor-Em Mary Black as Ro-Zar Ian Tracey as Ludlow Carla Gugino as the voice of Kelex Rondel Reynoldson as the voice of Kelor Christina Wren as Carrie Farris David Lewis as Major Laramore Chad Krowchuk as Glen Woodburn Heidi Kettenring as Helen Ross Doug Abrahams as Heraldson Brad Kelly as Byrne Lesley Bevan as Ms. Rampling Carmen Lavigne as Chrissy Howard Siegel as Weaver Chris Palermo as Sergeant Vance SUPERMAN THE MOVIE 2013~2016 OVERVIEW After Zod's Defeat Superman Watches The View Of The Ocean Like Kryptonian Seas Later That Night The Giant Rat Named Biker Treaynch Being Chased By The Batmobile Inside It's Batman After That Superman Comes To Batman's Aid Lately Clark Kent Meets Bruce Wayne Nither His Son Damian Wayne Meanwhile He Meets Louis Alley Clark's Best Friend After That Superman Noticed Metallo Strikes The City As Superman Attacks Him Then Batman's Worst Nightmare Two-Face/Harvey Dent Makes Friends With Him And Killer Croc,Bane Seastar Bounces On Metallo Later That Night Clark Kent Meets His Partner Gideon And Jack Mitchell,William Robert Irons,Cormack,Knox,Kingpin,Johnathon Irons Will's Father, Ilona Keeps The Prisoner inside The Holding Lock Suddenely The Revenge To Kill The Man Of Steel it's Irons And His Oldest Enemy From the Past Lex Luthor For Will Irons's Death killing Mitchell And Was Saved By Batman And Batboy,Nightwing,OceanStar To Help Superman To Save The Universe As Justice League Suddenly Gideon And Knox Saw General Dru-Zod Kills Luthor And Irons Reunites With His Army Called Legion Of Doom To Rule The Earth Superman And Justice League Save The Earth From Zod Let The Final Battle Begins With Justice League Vs Legion Of Doom,Superman Vs General Zod To Their Final Tide But He's Not Alone He Brings His Cousin Kara Kent/SuperGirl To Help Him To Win The Final Fight With Zod At The End Superman Watches The Ocean Seas With His Cousin :Cast: Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman :Leiv Aleksander Bjerga And Tim Daly: Supergirl/Kara Kent :Nicholle Tom: Batman/Bruce Wayne :Ben Affleck Damian Wayne/Batboy :Stuart Allan: Diana Prince/Wonder Woman:Gal Gadot Arthur Curry/Aquaman:Jason Momoa Victor Stone/Cyborg:Ray Fisher Barry Allen/The Flash:Ezra Miller Shayera Hol/Hawkgirl:Maria Canals John Stewart/Green Lantern:Phil LaMarr Hawkman/Joseph Gardner: James Remar Dick Grayson/Robin/Nightwing:Joey Simmrin Terrence Terry" McGinnis/Batman:Will Friedle Barbara Gordon/Batgirl:Tara Strong: Timothy "Tim" Drake/Robin:Matthew Valencia: Oliver Queen/Green Arrow: Kin Shriner: Atom-Smasher Aztek B'wana Beast Black Canary Blue Devil Booster Gold Commander Steel Creeper Crimson Avenger Crimson Fox Dove Dr. Fate Dr. Light Dr. Mid-Nite Elongated Man Etrigan Fire Gypsy Hawk Hourman Huntress Ice Metamorpho Mr. Terrific Nemesis Obsidian Orion Question The Ray Red Tornado Rocket Red Sand Shining Knight Steel Stargirl Starman S.T.R.I.P.E. Johnny Thunder Thunderbolt Vibe Vigilante Vixen Waverider Wildcat Zatanna Brimstone Cheetah Copperhead Shade Star Sapphire Long Shadow:Gregg Rainwater: Lois Lane :Dana Delany: Martha Kent :Diane Lane: George Dzundza as Perry White Joseph Bologna as Dan Turpin David Kaufman as Jimmy Olsen Joanna Cassidy as Maggie Sawyer Lisa Edelstein as Mercy Graves Gideon:Gideon Emery: Jack Mitchell:Troy Baker: Joker:Jeremy Kent Jackson: Vigilante Vixen Wildcat Zatanna Atom-Smasher Aztek Blue Devil Commander Steel The Creeper The Crimson Avenger Crimson Fox Dr. Light Dr. Mid-Nite Etrigan the Demon Gypsy Hourman Ice Metamorpho Nemesis Obsidian Plastic Man The Ray Red Tornado Rocket Red Sand Starman Johnny Thunder Thunderbolt Vibe Waverider General Dru-Zod :John Gisborne: Treaynch :Steve Blum: Golith :Nolan North: Tankor-Tuork :Nolan North: Faora-Ul :Antje Traue: Colonel Nathan Hardy :Christopher Meloni: David Paetkau as Threat Analyzer Harry Lennix as General Swanwick Laurence Fishburne as Perry White Richard Schiff as Dr. Emil Hamilton Jadin Gould as Lana Lang Joseph Cranford as Pete Ross Jack Foley as Young Pete Ross Robert Gerdisch as Whitney Fordham Rowen Kahn as Kenny Braverman Michael Kelly as Steve Lombard Rebecca Buller as Jenny Jurwich Tahmoh Penikett as Jed Eubanks Alessandro Juliani as Officer Sekowsky Coburn Goss as Father Leone Mackenzie Gray as Jax-Ur Richard Cetrone as Tor-An Revard Dufresne as Dev-Em Samantha Jo as Car-Vex Apollonia Vanova as Nadira Julian Richings as Lor-Em Mary Black as Ro-Zar Ian Tracey as Ludlow Carla Gugino as the voice of Kelex Rondel Reynoldson as the voice of Kelor Christina Wren as Carrie Farris David Lewis as Major Laramore Chad Krowchuk as Glen Woodburn Heidi Kettenring as Helen Ross Doug Abrahams as Heraldson Brad Kelly as Byrne Lesley Bevan as Ms. Rampling Carmen Lavigne as Chrissy Howard Siegel as Weaver Chris Palermo as Sergeant Vance Angle Man (deceased) Atomic Skull Bizarro Black Mass (fate unknown) Blockbuster (deceased) Bloodsport (deceased) Cheetah Copperhead (deceased) Crowbar (deceased) Devil Ray (deceased) Dr. Cyber (deceased) Dr. Destiny (deceased) Dr. Polaris (fate unknown) Dr. Spectro (fate unknown) Dummy (fate unknown) The Electrocutioner (deceased) Evil Star Fastball (deceased) Giganta Gentleman Ghost Goldface (deceased) Grodd (original leader, possibly deceased) Heatwave Hellgrammite (deceased) Javelin The Key (deceased) KGBeast (deceased) Killer Frost Lady Lunar (deceased) Livewire (fate unknown) Major Disaster (deceased) Merlyn (deceased) Metallo Mirror Master The Monocle (deceased) Neutron (deceased) Nightfall (fate unknown) Parasite (deceased) Psycho-Pirate (fate unknown) The Puppeteer (fate unknown) The Puzzler (fate unknown) Queen Bee (fate unknown) Rampage (deceased) The Shade (deceased) The Shark (fate unknown) Silver Banshee (deceased) Sinestro Sonar Sportsmaster Star Sapphire Tala (deceased) The Tattooed Man (fate unknown) The Thinker (fate unknown) The Top (fate unknown) Toyman Tsukuri (fate unknown) Volcana Weather Wizard (deceased) llona :Angela Gots: Cormack :Russell Richardson: William Robert Irons:Paul Telfer :Corey Burton: Brainiac Knox:Khary Payton: Kingpin McDonnell :Matt Riedy: Lex Luthor :Kevin Spacey: John Luthor:Jesse Eisenberg: Callan Mulvey as Anatoli Knyazev Scoot McNairy as Wallace Keefe Ray Fisher as Victor Stone/Cyborg Jason Momoa as Arthur Curry/Aquaman Ezra Miller as Barry Allen/The Flash Christina Wren as Carrie Farris Harry Lennix as Secretary Calvin Swanwick Jeffrey Dean Morgan as Thomas Wayne Lauren Cohan as Martha Wayne Robin Atkin Downes as Doomsday Carla Gugino as Ship's voice Joe Morton as Silas Stone Rebecca Buller as Jenny Jurwich Michael Cassidy as Jimmy Olsen Kevin Costner as Jonathan Kent Chris Pine as Steve Trevor (photo) Joseph Cranford as Peter Ross Emily Peterson as Lana Lang Ripley Sobo as Sage Sammi Rotibi as General Amajagh Valiant Michael as Captain Knight David Scott Diaz as Officer Schmitt Kristofer Connor as Captain McCarthy Will Blagrove as Rusty Vince Orlando as Commander Burrell Zach Laboza as Luke Steve Jasgur as Signals Officer Christie Dar Allen as General Norris Mark Rademacher as John Manley Dan Amboyer as Drone Pilot Enrique Guzman as Customs Agent Cortez Jesse Nagy as Captain Welch Cruz Gonzalez-Cadel as Adriana Santos Jonathan Stanley as Major Martin Greg Violand as General Coller Devin Scillian as Himself Nicole Forester as LaBlanc Coburn Goss as Daniel Leone Chad Krowchuk as Glen Woodburn Neil deGrasse Tyson as Himself Soledad O'Brien as Herself Graham Beal as James Harmon John Seibert as McGraw Patrick Leahy as Senator Purrington Wunmi Mosaku as Kahini Ziri Dennis North as Senator Barrows Kiff VandenHuevel as Officer Mazzuccheli Mason Heidger as Officer Mike Rucka Sebastian Sozzi as Cesar Santos Kent Shocknek as Himself Ralph Lister as Emmett Vale Patrick Wilson as the President of the United States Jena Malone as Janet Klyburn (Ultimate Edition) SUPERMAN THE MOVIE 2 2013~2017 OVERVIEW After Lex Luthor's Death And General Dru-Zod's Surrender Darkseid Strikes The Earth After That Superman/Kal-El/Clark Kent Marries Lois Lane Kent :Cast: Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman :Leiv Aleksander Bjerga And Tim Daly: Rey-El/Rey Kent:Daisy Ridley Willson Kent/Superboy :Hayden Byerly: Supergirl/Kara Kent :Nicholle Tom: Batman/Bruce Wayne :Ben Affleck Damian Wayne/Batboy :Stuart Allan: Diana Prince/Wonder Woman:Gal Gadot Arthur Curry/Aquaman:Jason Momoa Victor Stone/Cyborg:Ray Fisher Barry Allen/The Flash:Ezra Miller Shayera Hol/Hawkgirl:Maria Canals John Stewart/Green Lantern:Phil LaMarr Hawkman/Joseph Gardner: James Remar Dick Grayson/Robin/Nightwing:Joey Simmrin Terrence Terry" McGinnis/Batman:Will Friedle Barbara Gordon/Batgirl:Tara Strong: Timothy "Tim" Drake/Robin:Matthew Valencia: Oliver Queen/Green Arrow: Kin Shriner: Atom-Smasher Aztek B'wana Beast Black Canary Blue Devil Booster Gold Commander Steel Creeper Crimson Avenger Crimson Fox Dove Dr. Fate Dr. Light Dr. Mid-Nite Elongated Man Etrigan Fire Gypsy Hawk Hourman Huntress Ice Metamorpho Mr. Terrific Nemesis Obsidian Orion Question The Ray Red Tornado Rocket Red Sand Shining Knight Steel Stargirl Starman S.T.R.I.P.E. Johnny Thunder Thunderbolt Vibe Vigilante Vixen Waverider Wildcat Zatanna Brimstone Cheetah Copperhead Shade Star Sapphire Long Shadow:Gregg Rainwater: Lois Lane Kent :Dana Delany: Martha Kent :Diane Lane: George Dzundza as Perry White Joseph Bologna as Dan Turpin David Kaufman as Jimmy Olsen Joanna Cassidy as Maggie Sawyer Lisa Edelstein as Mercy Graves Gideon:Gideon Emery: Jack Mitchell:Troy Baker: Joker:Jeremy Kent Jackson: Vigilante Vixen Wildcat Zatanna Atom-Smasher Aztek Blue Devil Commander Steel The Creeper The Crimson Avenger Crimson Fox Dr. Light Dr. Mid-Nite Etrigan the Demon Gypsy Hourman Ice Metamorpho Nemesis Obsidian Plastic Man The Ray Red Tornado Rocket Red Sand Starman Johnny Thunder Thunderbolt Vibe Waverider General Dru-Zod :John Gisborne: Treaynch :Steve Blum: Golith :Nolan North: Tankor-Tuork :Nolan North: Faora-Ul :Antje Traue: Colonel Nathan Hardy :Christopher Meloni: David Paetkau as Threat Analyzer Harry Lennix as General Swanwick Laurence Fishburne as Perry White Richard Schiff as Dr. Emil Hamilton Jadin Gould as Lana Lang Joseph Cranford as Pete Ross Jack Foley as Young Pete Ross Robert Gerdisch as Whitney Fordham Rowen Kahn as Kenny Braverman Michael Kelly as Steve Lombard Rebecca Buller as Jenny Jurwich Tahmoh Penikett as Jed Eubanks Alessandro Juliani as Officer Sekowsky Coburn Goss as Father Leone Mackenzie Gray as Jax-Ur Richard Cetrone as Tor-An Revard Dufresne as Dev-Em Samantha Jo as Car-Vex Apollonia Vanova as Nadira Julian Richings as Lor-Em Mary Black as Ro-Zar Ian Tracey as Ludlow Carla Gugino as the voice of Kelex Rondel Reynoldson as the voice of Kelor Christina Wren as Carrie Farris David Lewis as Major Laramore Chad Krowchuk as Glen Woodburn Heidi Kettenring as Helen Ross Doug Abrahams as Heraldson Brad Kelly as Byrne Lesley Bevan as Ms. Rampling Carmen Lavigne as Chrissy Howard Siegel as Weaver Chris Palermo as Sergeant Vance Angle Man (deceased) Atomic Skull Bizarro Black Mass (fate unknown) Blockbuster (deceased) Bloodsport (deceased) Cheetah Copperhead (deceased) Crowbar (deceased) Devil Ray (deceased) Dr. Cyber (deceased) Dr. Destiny (deceased) Dr. Polaris (fate unknown) Dr. Spectro (fate unknown) Dummy (fate unknown) The Electrocutioner (deceased) Evil Star Fastball (deceased) Giganta Gentleman Ghost Goldface (deceased) Grodd (original leader, possibly deceased) Heatwave Hellgrammite (deceased) Javelin The Key (deceased) KGBeast (deceased) Killer Frost Lady Lunar (deceased) Livewire (fate unknown) Major Disaster (deceased) Merlyn (deceased) Metallo Mirror Master The Monocle (deceased) Neutron (deceased) Nightfall (fate unknown) Parasite (deceased) Psycho-Pirate (fate unknown) The Puppeteer (fate unknown) The Puzzler (fate unknown) Queen Bee (fate unknown) Rampage (deceased) The Shade (deceased) The Shark (fate unknown) Silver Banshee (deceased) Sinestro Sonar Sportsmaster Star Sapphire Tala (deceased) The Tattooed Man (fate unknown) The Thinker (fate unknown) The Top (fate unknown) Toyman Tsukuri (fate unknown) Volcana Weather Wizard (deceased) llona :Angela Gots: Cormack :Russell Richardson: William Robert Irons:Paul Telfer :Corey Burton: Brainiac Knox:Khary Payton: Kingpin McDonnell :Matt Riedy: Lex Luthor :Kevin Spacey: John Luthor:Jesse Eisenberg: Callan Mulvey as Anatoli Knyazev Scoot McNairy as Wallace Keefe Ray Fisher as Victor Stone/Cyborg Jason Momoa as Arthur Curry/Aquaman Ezra Miller as Barry Allen/The Flash Christina Wren as Carrie Farris Harry Lennix as Secretary Calvin Swanwick Jeffrey Dean Morgan as Thomas Wayne Lauren Cohan as Martha Wayne Robin Atkin Downes as Doomsday Carla Gugino as Ship's voice Joe Morton as Silas Stone Rebecca Buller as Jenny Jurwich Michael Cassidy as Jimmy Olsen Kevin Costner as Jonathan Kent Chris Pine as Steve Trevor (photo) Joseph Cranford as Peter Ross Emily Peterson as Lana Lang Ripley Sobo as Sage Sammi Rotibi as General Amajagh Valiant Michael as Captain Knight David Scott Diaz as Officer Schmitt Kristofer Connor as Captain McCarthy Will Blagrove as Rusty Vince Orlando as Commander Burrell Zach Laboza as Luke Steve Jasgur as Signals Officer Christie Dar Allen as General Norris Mark Rademacher as John Manley Dan Amboyer as Drone Pilot Enrique Guzman as Customs Agent Cortez Jesse Nagy as Captain Welch Cruz Gonzalez-Cadel as Adriana Santos Jonathan Stanley as Major Martin Greg Violand as General Coller Devin Scillian as Himself Nicole Forester as LaBlanc Coburn Goss as Daniel Leone Chad Krowchuk as Glen Woodburn Neil deGrasse Tyson as Himself Soledad O'Brien as Herself Graham Beal as James Harmon John Seibert as McGraw Patrick Leahy as Senator Purrington Wunmi Mosaku as Kahini Ziri Dennis North as Senator Barrows Kiff VandenHuevel as Officer Mazzuccheli Mason Heidger as Officer Mike Rucka Sebastian Sozzi as Cesar Santos Kent Shocknek as Himself Ralph Lister as Emmett Vale Patrick Wilson as the President of the United States Jena Malone as Janet Klyburn (Ultimate Edition) Darkseid :Michael Ironside: Kalibak :Michael Dorn: Steppenwolf :Sherman Howard: Desaad :Robert Morse: Kylo Ren:Adam Driver: